Lucy's Request
by TessyMeeniac
Summary: 10 years old Lucy is tired of being and only child and now she has a suprise request for her parents


**_So, last night i was just so bored and i decided to write this fic since i couldn't think of anything new for my other story, this idea just popped into my head and i thought 'why not?'_**

**_hope you enjoy pls read and review_**

* * *

><p>Danny Messer woke up to the sound of the television that his daughter is possibly watching in the next room, he looked at the other side of the bed to his wife; he had always counted himself as a lucky guy for having such a beautiful wife and a wonderful daughter who are just too good for him. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his wife waking up on the other side of the bed; they had both been too tired as a result of the e previous day's event where they had to track down a criminal.<p>

'You're awake' he said as his wife turned around facing him

'Unfortunately because of the sound that I am hearing from the living room' Lindsay Messer replied to her husband

'She woke me up too' Danny said as he kissed the tip of her hair

'It is your fault that she puts the volume that loud anyway' Lindsay said blaming Danny

'How is it my fault?' Danny wanted to know but before his wife could answer, their was a knock on their bedroom door

'Mum! Dad' Lucy Messer shouted before allowing herself into the room

'How many times have you been told to wait for an answer before inviting yourself in?' Lindsay scolded the young girl

'I heard your voice, so I figured out that you were awake' Lucy said apologetically 'sorry'

'It's okay, just don't let it repeat itself' Lindsay said smiling at the young girl who looked guilty

'So, what are we doing today?' Danny asked as Lucy joined them on the bed

'We could go swimming' Lucy suggested

'Nah, I don't think mummy would like that' Danny said as he played with her dirty blond hair

'Too right she won't' Lindsay replied joining the conversation 'How about we stay in bed all day, huh?'

'NO!' Lucy and Danny exclaimed

'You're so boring mum' Lucy said

'Just because I want to stay in bed all day today doesn't mean that I'm boring, besides, fun things could also be done in bed' Lindsay said

'I bet I'd like that' Danny said amusingly

'Can I go to Elle's house?' Lucy asked looking between her parents for any answers

'It's our day today- remember?' Danny said reminding the little girl

'And am sure aunt Jo wouldn't like to welcome any visitors today either' Lindsay complete as she allowed herself off the bed

'But mum-'Lucy was saying, following her into the bathroom

'We'll have a family day out today, okay?' Lindsay said as she brushed

'Dad-'Lucy said looking at her father who was making his way out of the room

'Don't ask me' Danny said

Lucy sighs and muttered 'You guys needs to chill out man.'

'What did you just say?' Lindsay asked attentively looking at the angry girl

'Nothing' she replied as she walked into her room slamming the door

* * *

><p>Later in the day, the family of three made their way out of their apartment with Lucy frowning and still angry at her parents<p>

'So, where are we going?' the young girl asked as they got into the car

'We're going into town and maybe we could grab some ice-cream later' Danny answered the young girl

'Sounds like a plan- for once' Lucy said smiling that they made their way into the town

* * *

><p>'Hey Lucy' Rachel said as Lucy approached the school with her mum<p>

'Hey' Lucy replied

'Hello Mrs Messer' Rachel greeted as she saw Lindsay

'Hello Rachel' Lindsay replied to her daughters friend 'How's your mum and dad?' 'Tell them I say hi! And of course to your little sister'

'Bye mum' Lucy said getting embarrassed

'Bye sweetie' Lindsay replied kissing the blond girl's cheek and left the girls

'Your mum is so embarrassing Lucy' Rachel said as their other friend Elle approached them

'I know, being an only child sucks' Lucy said 'sometimes they forget am only 10 years old and my dad still thinks and treats me like am 2'

'Trust me; I wished I was an only child' Elle said 'Tyler is so annoying and her freaks me out all the time, even he is older'

'Lucy, I think what you need is a sibling' Rachel suggested ignoring Elle's comments

'I can't just buy that in a store, can I?' Lucy said 'And what does that have to do with the fact that my parents treat me like a baby?'

'You could tell them that you want a sibling because when they have another child, their attention would not always be on you, your mum would not have time to kiss you every morning when she has another child to take care of' Rachel said as they walked through the school halls

'Having another me doesn't mean they'll forget me' Lucy said to her friends

'Well, since my little sister has been born, I have always come to school by myself and mum's always occupied with something that she sometimes forgets that I exist' Rachel said

'But I still don't want to be ignored' Lucy protest 'and moreover, my Dad would never even let me come to school by myself'

'It's only a suggestion, but honestly, Lucy, I have to admit that I love being a big sister; I get to babysit and sometimes steal some of the baby foods' Rachel said and all three girls laughed thunderously

'See, it's not that bad' Rachel continued

'That sound like a great idea' Elle said 'think about it Lucy, when our parents are off chasing criminals, I could always come over and we get to stay at home with the baby whilst stealing some "BABY FOOD"

Once again, all three girls laughed and Lucy was beginning to think that the idea of being a big sister could work and that's she could have someone else to talk to when- apart form her parents when she is at home.

* * *

><p>Later in the day-after school, Elle and Lucy made their way up the lab to meet their parents<p>

'Hey girls' Adam said as the girls approached

'Hey' Elle replied 'Have you seen my mum?'

'A-hem Tyler's here to pick you up' Adam said 'He is in Mac's office'

Elle sighs as she walks away' thanks Adam, Bye Lucy'

'BYE' Lucy replied

'Where are my parents?' Lucy asked Adam as she stares at him with her blue eyes

'They're probably processing some evidence but you can wait for them in their office; you look tired' Adam said and left the girl

'Thanks' Lucy called after him

* * *

><p>After finishing her job for the day, Lindsay made her way to the office which she and Danny shared, when she got into the office to pack up, she found their 10 years old daughter lying on the little couch in the office and sleeping peacefully. She smiled at her self but she wasn't the only one because Danny appeared behind her also adoring their little girl<p>

'She's an angel, isn't she?' he whispered

'Yeah, look at her innocent face' Lindsay replied smiling

'We shouldn't wake her up- just carry her to the car' Lindsay said

'Why. She's probably going to wake up soon anyway' Danny protested 'and you know how much she hates being carried'

'Just don't wake her up; she looks peaceful' Lindsay insisted

'Okay, Mrs Messer' Danny said giggling as he kissed her hair and carries Lucy from the couch wrapping her in his arms with Lindsay following, they said their goodbyes and made their way to the car

* * *

><p>It's been a week since her friends suggested that she request for a sibling and now, Lucy has decided that it is time to break the ice and ask her parents. The three of them were sat together on the dinning eating their dinner<p>

'Hey, what's wrong? You've been quite for the whole week' Danny asked looking at his daughter

'Nothing' she lied

'In case you don't know; when Lucy Messer says "NOTHING", it definitely means "SOMETHING"' Lindsay teased

'You two are such good investigators' Lucy moaned

'Just spit it out' Danny encouraged

'Okay…. Can I sleep in bed with you two tonight?' she blurted

'Why?' the parents exclaimed

'Do you have any plans?' Lucy said looking at both of them and ignoring their question

'How many times have you been told not to answer a question with a question?' Lindsay reprimanded

''Sorry' Lucy said

'Why would you want to share our bed?' Danny asked looking concerned 'Is something wrong with your bed?'

'Am just lonely in my room' Lucy said

'Oh baby, am so sorry' Lindsay said

'What can we do to help? Danny continued 'You can share for tonight but not for other times'

'Do you really want to help?' Lucy asked compromisingly

'Of course' Danny and Lindsay chorused

'Well… there's only want thing you can do to help' Lucy continued

'And that is?' Danny said curiously

'I WANT A SIBLING' she blurted

'WHAT?' Lindsay said choking on her food and Danny laughing on the other side

'It's not funny guys, I mean it' Lucy said solemnly

'Where on earth did you get that idea from?' Lindsay shouted 'Have you been eavesdropping?'

'I kind of knew that this was coming' Danny said giggling

'Shut up Danny' said Lindsay 'this is serious'

'Lucy honey, having another baby is not up to you- it's a decision for me and Daddy make, okay?' Lindsay explained to the young girl

'C'mon Montana, we've had this conversation' Danny smirked

'I know mum, but you said we are family and we make decisions together, but I really do want a sibling, we have enough room and space in this house to entertain a dozen…. I mean… it sucks being an only child' Lucy said and stopped eating

'Guess am not the only one who want a new member' Danny teased

Lindsay couldn't help but smile at the two most important people in her life – looking at her with their big blue eyes. Even though she and Danny had also spoken about having another baby, she had been thinking about how Lucy would feel, but now that everyone Is happy, she decided that it's time to make the big decision that would change their family forever

'Okay, we'll consider it' she said

'Yes!' Danny and Lucy shouted

'Are you sure that you didn't put her up to this?' Lindsay asked questioning Danny

'No he didn't' Lucy defended her father before he could

'Am not making any promises though' Lindsay said as they continued their meal 'If it happen, it happens'

Lucy couldn't be less happy that their little family could be expanding and one day she'll be a big sister which is something that she is really looking forward to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it<em>**

**_reviews are highly welcomed_**


End file.
